Very early detection of breast cancer through mammography can substantially increase the probability of surviving the disease and avoiding the physical and emotional trauma associated with more radical forms of treatment. Unfortunately, women are not taking advantage of mammography, as evidenced by compliance rates as low as 7.6% with American Cancer Society (ACS) recommendations for mammography screening. The proposed research aims to approach the problem of noncompliance with cancer screening recommendations by implementing, and evaluating two newly developed programs designed to enhance compliance with ACS recommendations. The content of both programs is based on the Health Belief Model (HBM). The first program is a purely Educational program such as those typically implemented by ACS and NIH. The second is an Educational Plus Psychological (EP) program that includes the same content as the Educational program, but also includes additional psychological components that are specifically expected to increase compliance rates. Both programs are suitable for presentation to groups of women, e.g., church groups, professional organizations. A randomized experiment with women's groups assigned to the E or EP program versus a delayed treatment control condition (C) will be used to evaluate program effectiveness. In all 300 women will participate. It is hypothesized that the relative effectiveness of the two programs versus controls in inducing eligible women to obtain a screening mammogram will be EP greater than E greater than C. All women who received the program are pretested, posttested immediately after the program, and are reinterviewed three months later to assess compliance (whether they have obtained a mammogram), reasons for noncompliance, and unintended effects. Controls are pretested and follow-up interviewed in the same time frame as program recipients. The role of HBM in mediating program effects is examined. If the EP program is markedly more successful than the standard educational program in inducing compliance, the program can serve as a model for the design of new programs to increase compliance with ACS and NCI recommendations for other screening tests. This research falls within Phases II of Cancer Control Research in that a newly developed program (Phase II) is evaluated for effectiveness in a limited trial (Phase III).